Nanu Means Beautiful
by McCarty35
Summary: Set after Breaking Dawn. New characters. Stuff happens. It's really good , trust me! I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Our teacher told us to write about things that never sleep. She always makes us do stupid, childish themes. She told me to write it and send it back to her. I don't know why, the grade won't affect me. I think she likes my writing (which is awful). Someone already picked sharks and plants. Plants sleep. It's called hibernation. I thought about picking vampires, but that would give up our secret. I kinda gave up.  
Then I pay attention to my surroundings: highways.  
Highways are always busy. Always packed.  
I begin to think about how to make that 5 paragraphs.

My clan, the Egyptian Coven, is moving to the United States because of the Volturi. I think it had something to do with me. Benjamin said I was "illegally" made.  
Benjamin bit and kept me as his mate. He's really nice. Tia's destruction kinda gave him a bad rep. He's really accepting and doesn't blame me for what happened.  
Sometimes he tells me about what happened five years ago.  
The Cullen's newest member, Renesmee, was accused of being an immortal child. And then some of the other Covens were asked to help, including my Coven.  
That's when it happened.  
Tia pissed off Jane, which set off a huge domino effect. Jane tortured her, Alec took her senses, and Benjamin caused an earthquake. Kate, from the Denali Coven, shocked Aro. Then Felix destroyed Tia. When I say "destroyed", I mean "all extremities were torn off and burned one by one".  
No one died, except Tia, and Benjamin won't tell me what Tia did. Amun and Kebi refuse to talk about it all together.  
Kate was forgiven, as long as she swore on her life that she would never do that to Aro again.  
Benjamin says that we're going to stop and visit with the Cullen's. He says that they have really cool powers. Powers scare me. Especially the painful ones. I guess they can all inflict pain.  
Benjamin thinks I may be developing a power. He won't tell me what, though.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Oops. I forgot to introduce myself. Or I just didn't. I don't like to talk about myself. My name is Nanu, which means beautiful, and I'm 18.  
Benjamin bit me a month ago and my eyes are still red. Kebi pulled me out of school, but she still makes me do the work. Benjamin makes sure I stay in my room and away from humans.  
Benjamin says that we're "eating" animals, instead of humans, because that's what the Cullen's do and that he agrees. I don't like animals because they're less satisfying and it's against instinct. Benjamin's a huge help and keeps me from attacking anyone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
It takes us two days to get to the Cullen's. Kebi refuses to show up in the middle of the night, for fear of startling them.  
As we near the house, someone runs up and stops in front of us, forcing us to stop. The person is a pixie-like girl with hair to match and is about my height. She walks up to me and looks at me from all sides.  
"I know the perfect outfit for you!" she says. She takes my hand and tries to pull me away.  
"Alice, she's a newborn. You won't get anywhere," a man with honey blonde hair and a Texas accent walks up and she let's go of me.  
"She won't hurt me. We're going to be great friends!" Alice says.  
"Now, now, Alice, don't scare her," a blonde man says.  
"A newborn? Let's see who's stronger," a man with short black hair and muscles as big as my head challenges.  
"We all know you lost to Bella, you ready to lose again?" the man Benjamin warned me about says. I snarl and Benjamin pulls me closer to him.  
"Jacob, leave!" the blonde demands.  
Jacob's stench reaches me and I snarl again.  
"Jacob!" the blonde and a woman with curly black hair say.  
He starts to leave but not soon enough. I break free of Benjamin's grip and run towards him. The honey blonde catches me. I try to escape but his hold is too strong. Jacob runs away.  
"Jasper, he's far enough away, let her go," the blonde says.  
He does and Benjamin grabs my hand.  
"Just another day in the Cullen household," the black haired man mumbles.  
"I'm sorry about that, Nanu," the curly black haired woman apologizes.  
"I'm Carlisle and that's Esme and Emmett. Rosalie, Edward, Bella, and Renesmee are out hunting, they'll be back later," the blonde explains.  
"Nice to meet you," I say.  
"Sorry for being rough, I meant no harm," Jasper says.  
"None done," I say.  
"Nanu, let me show you that outfit, you'll love it," Alice says.  
"Alice can see the future," Benjamin explains.  
"Thanks," I murmur.  
"So, up for an arm wrestle?" Emmett asks.  
"You lose," Alice says.  
"Shut up," Emmett whines.  
"Suck it up," Alice laughs.  
"If you're so sure I'll win, sure," I accept.  
"Not again," Esme shakes her head.  
Carlisle walks beside me and murmurs, "If you were wondering, they're always like this. We live in a house full of kids."  
"So, you're Nanu?" Emmett asks.  
"Yep."  
"Good, cuz Alice hasn't shut up about you for the past month. What took you so long to get here?" he asks.  
"We were waiting for the perfect opportunity," Amun answers.  
"Where do we put our bags?" Kebi asks. We all had book bags full of clothes and that's all we had. We left everything we had in Egypt to get away for the Volturi.  
"I'll show you your rooms," Jasper says and takes us up to the fourth floor, "These two," he points to two of the doors and then looks at me, "unless you need a third?"  
"Two's fine," I say.  
"Make yourself at home. I'm sure Carlisle will let you stay as long as you want," Jasper says and leaves.  
Amun and Kebi get the first room and Benjamin and I get the second.  
Our room is small, with a queen bed and a dresser. I'm not sure why there's a bed, but it could be useful. We unpack and head back outside.  
Emmett is standing in front of a rock about half my height and twice my weight.  
"You don't have to do this," Benjamin whispers.  
"I don't mind," I whisper back.  
I stand on the other side of the rock and take Emmett's hand.  
"3…2…1. Go!" Jasper counts off.  
At first, it's hard to keep my hand steady. Emmett uses too much energy in the beginning and starts to grow weak. I take advantage of his weakness and slam his hand onto the rock. The rock cracks and a chunk falls off.  
"Bet you couldn't beat Jasper," Emmett grunts.  
I look at Jasper.  
"Why not," he shrugs. He slips his jacket off and hangs it on a tree. His arms are covered in white scars. Bite marks. He stands across from me and takes my hand.  
"Esme, count off," Jasper says.  
"3…2…1. Go!" she says.  
Jasper's stronger than he looks. It's harder to keep my hand steady. At the last second, I shove his hand onto the rock.  
"Nice job. You put up a good fight," Jasper complements.  
"Thanks."  
"Could it not have waited?" a new voice asks. It's a girl with golden curly hair.  
"Are you Renesmee?" I ask.  
"Yeah," she answers, "Has it been explained to you yet?"  
"Yes, it has."  
She walks over to Alice and puts her hand on her face. After a few seconds, Alice nods.  
"Bella, Edward, Rosalie, this is Nanu," Carlisle introduces.  
We say our hellos and Rosalie looks me over.  
"That outfit wouldn't work. It would contrast with her hair too much," Rosalie says.  
My hair is a dark reddish-brown and only looked good with dark colors or white.  
"How does the mall sound?" Rosalie asks me.  
"No. Too many humans," Benjamin answers for me.  
Bella pulls Renesmee closer to her and looks at Alice.  
"She won't hurt her," Alice comforts.  
We go back inside and everyone's power is explained. Edward is a mind reader, Bella is a shield, Renesmee can give you her memories through touch, Jasper can feel and effect feelings, and Alice can tell the future, although it's not definite.  
Bella opens her shield to Edward and they leave, while Alice smirks and shakes her head.  
Renesmee places her palm on Carlisle's cheek, he tells her to be careful, and she leaves.  
Alice walks up to Benjamin and asks, "Have you told her about her power?"  
"I don't know what it is. I can only tell from how she acted as a human that she'll get one," Benjamin answers.  
"Can I tell her?"  
"Sure."  
"Mind control. You'll be able to control people and objects," she tells me.  
"When do I get it?" I ask.  
"You have it now. It just needs a little help to show up."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Jasper volunteers to help me get my power. He insists that it just be the two of us and we start with inanimate objects.  
"See that dandelion? Pick it," he instructs.  
I stare at the flower and imagine it coming towards me. That's what he told me to do. Imagine what I wanted and it would happen.  
It does.  
I extend my hand and it lands in my palm.  
"Good. Now, try and make that rock crumble."  
I imagine it crumbling and it does. I do what Jasper tells me for what seems like forever.  
Jasper looks at my eyes and asks "When was the last time you went hunting?"  
"Two weeks ago."  
"Want to come with me? I could keep you away from humans."  
"Benjamin, Kebi, and Amun will need to hunt soon, too. Could they come?"  
"Of course."  
Suddenly, I get the feeling that it would be better if just the two of us go.  
"Jasper, stop it. They need to feed, too." The feeling gets stronger. "They can feed later."  
He tugs on my arm and we take off running. When we get to the top of the mountains, Jasper drops the feeling.  
"Sorry. We'll get more to drink now," he explains.  
"It's fine. Any humans?"  
He looks around and says "If there are, the just got the feeling that they forgot something important."  
I look around for something to eat and find a group of deer to my left at the base of the mountains.  
"There's about twelve deer over there. How many do you think we can get?"  
Jasper finds the deer and seems to calculate speed and distance.  
"Four a piece."  
"Is it worth it?"  
"Let's go," he says. He grabs my hand and we bolt.  
When we get to the deer, he tells me to go to the left. We go in opposite directions. I'm finished with my first before the deer even know we're here. We force the deer into a tight group and attack. Within five minutes, the whole group is gone. I'm full but I don't want to stop.  
"Come on, we should be getting back," Jasper says. He takes my hand and he run back to the house. When we near the house, the stench is back.  
"Jasper, what is that stench?" I snarl.  
"Jacob."  
We stop dead in our tracks.  
"Why is he back?"  
"I don't know. I guess he thought we would be out longer and he and Nessie would hang out at the house."  
I hear multiple heavy foot falls and breathing on the back of my neck. I turn around and see a giant white wolf.  
I snarl and back into a crouch.  
"Leah! Run!" Jasper yells. He grabs me around my waist and floods me with different emotions. I couldn't have run or make him let me go even if I wanted to.  
"Nanu, Jasper, she and Jacob are gone," Benjamin says.  
Jasper drops the emotions and pulls me out of my crouch. Benjamin pulls me to his side and we walk back to the house.  
"Was it necessary to use twenty emotions?" Edward asks.  
"Really? I only meant to use five," Jasper explains. "Sorry, ma'am."  
"How's mind control going?" Bella asks.  
"Really good." I glance at Jasper and he nods in agreement.  
"Still on inanimate objects?" Renesmee asks.  
"Yep."  
"But tomorrow Jasper will let you use us," Alice tells me.  
"You just can't keep quiet, can you, love?" Jasper laughs. He picks her up so that they're eye to eye and kisses her.  
"Ugh, you're turning into Emmett," Edward says.  
"I wasn't that bad," Emmett defends himself.  
"Your thoughts were awful!"  
"And yours aren't?"  
"No one hears me."  
Renesmee looks questioningly at her father and places her palm on his cheek.  
"No way in hell I'm telling you!" Edward laughs.  
"What about me?" Bella asks.  
"I'll show you," he whispers in her ear.  
"Gross," everyone says.  
"I got blackmail for every single one of you," his eyes scan the room as he talks and his eyes linger on me. He smirks and I change my thoughts by singing the alphabet, "Just like Emmett," he mutters.  
We talk the rest of the night. Renesmee and Jacob leave a few hours before sunrise to go get some sleep. Alice and Rosalie force me to go try on their clothes.  
Alice sets me down on the bed and I cross my arms and legs. Rosalie and Alice disappear into the closet. They come out with their arms loaded down with all kinds of clothes in all kinds of colors.  
"Strip," Rosalie demands.  
I shake my head in protest.  
"Jasper!" Alice calls.  
He shows up a moment later and eases the door open. He knows what she wants and I feel waves of calm and obedience wash over me. I slide out of my jeans and unbutton my shirt. Jasper's eyes scan over me and he drops the emotions. I don't mind him seeing me basically naked. It doesn't feel right, though. Jasper feels it, and goes to leave. I shake my head and he stays.  
Rosalie hands me a mini skirt and a pink tank top. I pull them on and look in the mirror. I don't like how it looks like with my hair. I hold it up off my neck and it looks better that way.  
"Do you have a hair tie?" I ask.  
Alice pulls open a drawer full of hair ties.  
"We lose them as much as humans do," Rosalie says.  
"And break them more often," Alice adds.  
I pull my hair up and get their approval.  
"You can keep it; I never wear it," Alive says.  
We go through all the clothes my size and I keep around half.  
Then Alice pulls out the dresses.  
"I thought we were done!" I exclaim.  
"With pants, skirts, and shirts," Alice says.  
I don't like dresses. Never have, never will. Alice knows that, but she still makes me try them on.  
Benjamin shows up as try to get out of a too small sleeveless dress without ripping it. He looks at me and smiles and then at Jasper. Jasper turns his back to me and leans his forehead against the wall, like a kid the corner. I smile and mouth to Benjamin that Jasper was fine and that he was just standing there messing with my emotions.  
I get the dress off and give it back to Alice.  
"It doesn't fit," I say and we all start laughing.  
Alice hands me a knee length, purple, frilly dress.  
"This is the dress I wore at Bella's wedding," Alice says.  
I step into it and try to zip it up. Benjamin comes up behind me and zips it for me.  
"You really are beautiful," Benjamin whispers in my ear. He kisses my cheek and stands back by the door.  
I look in the mirror and I like what I see. I spin in a circle and watch the dress swirl around.  
"I knew you would love it!" Alice says.  
Rosalie takes my hair out of its pony tail and fish braids it to the side.  
A wave of love washes over me and I look at Jasper. He winks, I feel the heat of an invisible blush, and I smile.  
"Come on! They have to see you!" Alice nearly squeals.  
Jasper opens the door and Benjamin puts his arm around my waist. We go downstairs and into the living room. When I get where everyone can see me, they stare.  
"Nanu, you're…" Amun gawks.  
"Beautiful?" Benjamin supplies.  
"More than that," Kebi says.  
"Spin for them," Benjamin whispers.  
I do and Emmett wolf whistles.  
"I have to buy you one!" Alice exclaims.  
I shake my head.  
"I'd be too worried I'd mess it up," I say.  
"Just don't hunt in it," she says.  
"Don't hunt in any kind of dress. It doesn't work. Trust me," Bella adds.  
"We'll have to build you a bigger closet," Alice says.  
"Why? Are we staying here?" I ask.  
"I was talking to Carlisle about it before you came down," Amun says.  
"And?"  
"I'm fine with it," Carlisle answers.  
I hold back a squeal and glance over at Jasper. He's already looking at me and smiles.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
"Please can we work on my power now!" I beg Jasper.  
And had been for the past hour.  
"Can we at least wait for Alice?"  
Alice had left when the mall opened to go get me the dress.  
"But she'll know what I'm going to do."  
"Just be indecisive."  
"Fine."  
I look at Renesmee, who woke up a little after Alice left, and make her bracelet undo itself and come to me.  
"Hey! Give that back!" she demands.  
I give it back and she struggles to get it back on. I make it redo itself and Renesemee walks over to Bella and places her hand on her cheek.  
"Be nice," Bella says.  
Edward chuckles.  
"Benjamin, would you please do something to entertain Nanu?" Jasper begs.  
"You have more control over her than I do. Make her feel entertained," Benjamin argues.  
"Why don't you, Amun, and Kebi go feed? You haven't had anything in a while," I say.  
"What are you going to do?"  
"I dunno. Just go feed. I'll find something to do."  
Amun, Kebi, and Benjamin run out the door without hesitation.  
"Wanna rematch?" Emmett asks.  
"Not really," I answer.  
The answer was not my own, but a change in emotion from Jasper. I would have gladly beaten him again.  
I look at Jasper and he winks.  
"Bet I could beat you in a hand-to-hand fight," Emmett challenges.  
"Bet you couldn't," I say before Jasper can do anything.  
We go outside and Jasper counts off.  
I wait for Emmett to make the first move.  
He steps forward and before he can put his foot down, I grab his ankle, slam him down on his stomach, and pin him there.  
I back away, knowing he wants a rematch, and he runs towards me. I place my hand in the middle of his chest and slam him to the ground again.  
I back away and he starts to advance on me again.  
"Ready to lose again?" I ask.  
"Who says I'm going to lose?" Emmett challenges.  
"Because you do," Alice says.  
"What took you so long?" Jasper and I ask together.  
"Sorry. I got side tracked."  
"Do I ever lose?" I ask.  
"Nope, and this next fight is entertaining, I'd like to see it in action," Alice says.  
So we fight.  
Emmett goes to pin me down, I dodge it, I grab his shoulders and flip him over me and onto his back. He springs back up and runs at me. I put my hands on his chest and push him back, hard. He goes flying through the air and into the woods. He kicks off a tree and back to me. When he gets to me, I spin him around and put him in a head lock. He stops moving, knowing I could kill him in an instant. I let him go and he walks over to Alice.  
"Why didn't you tell me she was about to kill me?!" Emmett yells. He picks her up and starts shaking her.  
"Put her down!" Jasper yells.  
"Jasper, do something!" Esme says.  
"I can't! His anger is too stronger."  
Jasper grabs Alice by her waist and pulls her out of Emmett's grasp.  
Emmett lunges at Jasper and they start fighting.  
"Nanu, do you think you can make Emmett stop?" Carlisle asks.  
I stare at Emmett and imagine him stopping and calming down.  
He starts to calm down slightly, but he's still winning the fight against Jasper.  
I imagine him crumpling to the ground and he does.  
Esme and Rosalie scream in shock.  
"He's fine," I explain. I waited for Jasper and Alice to walk away before I stopped imagining him on the ground. I let him up and look at Alice and Jasper. Jasper had fresh scars along his jaw and neck and Alice clung to his side like a scarred little child. Jasper looks at Emmett and I can tell he's sending wave after wave of calm.  
"We heard screaming. Is everyone ok?" Amun asks.  
Benjamin runs to my side and I explain.  
"Jasper, are you ok?" I ask.  
"I've had much worse fights," he answers.  
"Alice?"  
"She'll be fine. She's just in shock," Jasper answers for her.  
"In my vision, you didn't put Emmett in a head lock," Alice whispers, barely audible.  
"I'm sorry, Ali, so sorry," Emmett apologizes. He walks towards Alice, who moves to cowards behind Jasper, with a squeak. Jasper slams his hand onto Emmett's shoulder.  
"Not now," Jasper growls.  
Emmett turns on his heel and bolts through the woods.  
"Rose," Esme murmurs.  
Rosalie gets the message and runs after Emmett.  
"I-I'm sorry. I feel like I caused this. I never should accepted his challenge," I start rambling, one of my human habits that hasn't gone away.  
Carlisle holds up a hand to silence me.  
"He'll be fine. Rose will calm him down and they'll be back within the week," he explains.  
"This isn't the first time this has happened," Esme says.  
"He has tantrums when he gets his feelings hurt," Jasper says. Alice still clung to his side, but seemed to be less shocked.  
"I still feel bad," I murmur.  
In an instant, Jasper's in front of me. His hand gently pushes my head up so we're looking eye to eye.  
"Don't be. Everything is fine and the only injuries anyone has aren't permanent."  
For the first time, I look at the arm across his chest. It's shattered from his fingertips and disappears under his shirt.  
"Jasper, your arm," I whisper.  
"It's still attached. It'll be fine."  
He walks back to Alice, scoops her up with his good arm, and runs into the woods.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
The past three months have been full of practicing.  
Jasper and I work day in and day out on my power, only stopping to feed.  
The past three months have also been very depressing.  
Emmett and Rosalie haven't come back and Bella, Edward, and Renesmee haven't come out of the cabin, except to feed, because Renesmee loathes me.  
Esme is a complete wreck. Carlisle tries to make her feel better, but everything fails. Jasper tries to make her feel happy, but her depression is too strong.  
Alice left two weeks ago saying she wouldn't come back until she found Emmett and Rosalie and they came back with her. Jasper didn't like her leaving, but let her go anyway.  
That didn't make Esme feel any better.  
Carlisle took temporary leave from the hospital, so that he wouldn't have to leave Esme, just after Alice left.

Benjamin, Amun, Kebi, and the Cullen's, excluding Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie, went hunting, in Alaska, to visit the Denali's, and Jasper and I work on my power.  
"Make me do something," Jasper instructs.  
I imagine the one thing I'd wanted since I first saw him.  
He walks towards me and kisses me. I stop imagining, but he stays.  
As a human, I'd gone through my fair share of boyfriends, and had my fair share of kisses. This was, by far, the best.  
Our bodies fit perfectly together.  
It reminds me of a song I'd liked as a human (All the Right Moves) and of something I'd heard on the TV once (Friends with Benefits).  
Jasper steps back and just looks at me.  
"That wasn't all me," I say, in defense.  
"I know."  
"But-"  
"I know what you're about to say: We're both with other people. We'll make sure our hunting schedules aren't the same."  
This is the worst thing I have ever done, but I'm absolutely happy with it.  
That night, Jasper and I lay in the in the room given to Benjamin and me. We just talk and Jasper twists a lock of my hair between his fingers.  
"Tell me about your human life," Jasper says. He'd already gone through his life. The Texas Calvary, Maria, and meeting Alice.  
"There isn't much to tell. I went to high school and hung out with friends. I was walking home one day, and saw this really cool house, Amun's, and deciding to go exploring. I walked through one of the doorways and Benjamin was standing on the edge of a pool making waves. I started to back away, but he was right there besides pulling me forward. Amun and Kebi came out and just stared. Amun ran to Italy and asked the Volturi about changing me. They told him to destroy me. He came back and saw how Benjamin and I had bonded and couldn't destroy me. Benjamin bit me, the Volturi found out, and here we are."  
"You were made against the Volturi's will and they haven't killed you yet. I wonder why?"  
"I dunno."  
"Then I'll just enjoy you while I have you."  
He pushes me onto my back and lies on top of me.  
That catches me off my guard and I go rigid.  
"Is this new to you?" he asks.  
"You wish."  
He chuckles and kisses me. He pulls back and looks at my face. I watch his eyes scan my face and I know what he sees. Gold eyes, cheeks that used to be speckled with freckles, and a very happy smile.  
He smiles and I look over his face.  
His honey curls that hang like a veil on either side of a beautiful, perfect face.  
I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him.

When the sun rises, we reluctantly pull apart. I go into the closet and pull out the first thing I see: a red sundress. I pull it on and look at the room.  
There are scraps of our clothes randomly scattered on the floor.  
I look at myself on the mirror. There are red bite marks around my mouth and on my neck.  
Jasper appears at my side and only has on a pair of jeans. He has bite marks around his mouth and neck, too.  
"They'll heal," Jasper says.  
"Before everyone gets home?"  
"If not, then we'll go hunting."  
Jasper looks at me and traces the bite marks on my neck.  
I stand on my tip toes and kiss Jasper on the lips.  
Next thing I know, we're in a tree.  
"Just trust me for a sec," he whispers. He wraps my arms around his neck and pulls my legs up around his waist.  
"This isn't the best thing to do in a dress," I murmur.  
"Unwrap your arms."  
I do and Jasper pulls the dress off over my head and hangs it on a branch. I wrap my arms back around his neck and then we're upside down. I look to see how we're not falling and Jasper has his knees hooked around the branch we were just standing on.  
"This is a first," I say.  
"Not for me," Jasper laughs.  
"The upside down part or the in tree part?"  
"Both. It's easy to get bored."  
We laugh and the fun begins.  
I'm not sure how long we were in the tree, but the limb breaks and we're both too distracted to catch our selves. The thud of our land snaps us to our senses and we start laughing.  
Jasper climbs back up the tree and gets my dress. I reluctantly put it back on.  
"Dresses look nice on you. You should wear them more often."  
"I detest dresses. I hardly ever wore them as a human."  
Jasper starts to laugh, but stops abruptly and pulls me closer to him.  
"We're not alone," he whispers, barely audible.  
"It's not our families?"  
"It's only two and they're on foot. Make them say their names."  
I imagine two random people saying their name and it works.  
"Peter."  
"Charlotte."  
Jasper beams and lets me go.  
"Don't tell them about us."  
"Where is everybody?"  
I turn around and there's a man and a woman.  
"They went hunting in Alaska and to visit the Denali's," Jasper answers.  
"Who's she? I don't remember her," the man says.  
"This is Nanu. The Egyptians moved in and Nanu's part of their coven."  
"I'm Peter and this is Charlotte," Peter introduces.  
"We met in Maria's coven," Jasper explains.  
"It's nice to meet you," I say with a smile. As I look them over, I notice their eyes are red. "You don't feed on animals?"  
Peter scoffs.  
"How old are you?" Charlotte asks.  
"6 months."  
"Have you ever had a human?" Peter asks.  
"Once."  
"And you chose animals?!" Charlotte gawks.  
"Yes, I did."  
"Why?" they both ask.  
"It's how I was raised."  
"So, the one human, tell us about it," Jasper says, an obvious attempt to change the subject- sort of.  
"It was a slip up. It was the night after I was changed. I ran out of the house before anyone could stop me and attacked the first person I saw: a homeless drunkard. Benjamin found me and locked me in my room and brought me some animals every week."  
Peter and Charlotte stay the rest of the day and gawk over me; especially my power. I use it on them a few times and then they leave.  
"Now what?" Jasper asks two hours after sunset.  
"Same as earlier?"  
"We should probably avoid more scars."  
"That might be hard."  
Jasper chuckles and we run back to my room.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
Carlisle calls and says that they're going to stay with the Denali's for longer than they planned. He says that there was a big snow storm and parts of the roof needed reconstruction.  
"That's a perk," I say.  
Jasper and I are in the bed unwilling to move from last night.  
"Do you think Alice should be back by now?" Jasper asks.  
"If Emmett and Rosalie really don't want to be found, no."  
"Do you think something happened?"  
"Alice would have seen it coming."  
"What about with Emmett and Rosalie?"  
"I dunno."  
"Should I call?"  
"I wouldn't. Do want to go looking for them?"  
Jasper kisses my forehead and then he's out the door.  
I get up and look in the mirror. The scars are almost healed, but still visible and there are a few more.  
I go through my closet, and when I can't find anything, I call Jasper.  
He seems to be have issues finding something, too, because he is only wear a pair of jeans.  
"Did Alice give you anything black?" Jasper asks.  
"I'm not sure. Help me look?"  
We shuffle through my clothes again and I find a pair of black skinny jeans.  
"Any shirts with a collar?"  
"Nope."  
"I think Alice has one. Come on."  
I follow him, he takes me through a room, and into a closet. My jaw drops.  
The closet is big enough to be another room.  
"Alice takes her clothes pretty seriously," Jasper laughs at my reaction.  
"How does she find anything?!"  
"Color coordinated by type."  
I look at the cloths and it's like a rainbow.  
Jasper goes to black long sleeves and pulls out a button up shirt with a collar.  
"Try this on," he says, handing me the shirt.  
I pull it on and button it.  
It's a perfect fit.  
"Alice has five of those, you can keep that one."  
"Thanks. Wait. Where was I when I tried all the clothes on?"  
"That was Rosalie and Emmett's room. The clothes you tried on we're Alice's that she didn't want. Rosalie had some she didn't want, but you're more Alice's size."  
Jasper stays in the closet and tries to find a shirt.  
I go back to my room and pull my pants on.  
I look in the mirror again.  
The collar hides most of the scars on my neck and the visible scars are fading by the minute.  
"Ready?"  
"Almost. I need shoes."  
"What size are you?"  
"Six."  
"Good. Alice is, too."  
Jasper runs back to the closet and comes back with a pair of black running shoes.  
"Alice uses these when we hunt, but she has two more pairs."  
I pull on the shoes, which are a perfect fit, and we run into the woods.

"I don't remember that cave," I say.  
"Neither do I. Someone's in there! I can feel them!"  
I can see the excitement spark in his eyes and he bolts towards the cave.  
When we get to the cave, it looks deserted.  
"Is anyone here?" Jasper asks.  
"Jasper?!"  
It's Alice.  
"Alice! Why are you here?" Alice runs out and rams into Jasper. He holds her close and strokes her hair. "Why didn't you come home?"  
"I'm not coming back until I find Emmett."  
"You haven't found them?"  
"No! They're purposefully being indecisive so that I won't find them."  
"What places have you seen?" I ask.  
"The Rocky Mountains, Canada, Isle Esme, and this cave. They were here first, but when I found them, they ran out. I tried to follow them, but I couldn't keep up. They messed with their scents so I can't track them."  
"Emmett and Rose are the last people I'd expect to play with your blind spots."  
"Em was such a child, at heart, and Rose-" Alice breaks off and starts dry sobbing.  
"It's ok, love, it's ok. Nanu, would you take Ali home and get her cleaned up and fed?" Jasper asks.  
"Of course. Alice?" I extend my hand, but she shakes her head and holds onto Jasper.  
"Love, please. I'm going to go find Emmett and Rosalie. Go with Nanu."  
Alice lets go and takes my hand. We walk back to the house, hunt along the way, and go up to Alice's and Jasper's room.  
"Do you need help showering, or are you ok?" I offer.  
"I'm better now, but thank you," Alice says. She still looks weak, but her judgment on herself is better than mine.  
While she showers, I stand off to the side, just in case. After a while, Alice steps out and wraps herself in a towel. She walks into the closet and comes out wearing a black tank top and pink mini shorts. She sits on the bed and I sit behind her and brush her hair.  
By the time the sun sets, Alice's hair is smoother than silk. I braid my hair in a side braid, make a hair tie come to me from a drawer, and twist itself around my hair.  
Alice puts her head in her hands and zones out, absorbed by her visions.  
Hours later, Alice jumps up and pulls out her phone.  
"Jasper! They're in Tennessee. Be safe. Meet you there. Love you," Alice tells, as she bounces with excitement.  
"Are you sure?" I ask.  
"Absolutely. Pack for a week."  
I run up to my closet and throw eight long sleeve shirts and eight pairs of jeans into the bag I brought here.  
I run back to Alice's room and she changed into almost exactly what I'm wearing.  
"Do you have a phone?" Alice asks.  
"Nope."  
"Here, it's already downloaded with all our contacts. Keep it."  
She hands me a brand new iPhone.  
"Thanks."  
I slide it into a little pocket on the inside of my bag.  
"Ready?"  
"Yep."  
"Let's go."  
And we bolt towards Tennessee.

When we find Emmett and Rosalie in Tennessee, they come back with us.  
Our families come back a week later and Esme comes out of her depression. Bella and Edward got tired of staying in their cabin, so they hang with us and Renesmee stays at La Push.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
So it's Christmas! I love Christmas! By Christmas Eve, I'm acting like a six year old.  
"Stop bouncing!" Benjamin says.  
"Oh. Sorry. I didn't realize I was bouncing."  
"How do you not know you were bouncing?"  
I shrug.  
The Cullen's didn't normally do Christmas, but they are for me and Renesmee.  
Esme and Carlisle get me a bracelet, Benjamin a cuff, Kebi a ring, and Amun a watch, all with the Cullen family crest engraved on them.  
"Now you're a part of the family," Calisle says with a smile.  
"Not that you weren't before," Esme adds.  
I walk over to them and hug them both.  
"Thank you so much," I say.  
"You're welcome darling," they say.  
After presents, Jasper and I go hunting and have a Christmas feast of deer and turkey.  
After hunting, we perch ourselves in a tree.  
"Merry Christmas," Jasper says. He pulls a box out of his pocket and hands it to me.  
I open it and there's a necklace with two intertwined hearts.  
"Jasper, it's beautiful. Thank you." I hug him, kiss his cheek and put the necklace on. "I feel like I should have gotten you something."  
"It's fine. Your presence is enough for me."  
We kiss again and it starts to rain.  
We curse Forks and run home.  
When we walk in the door, everyone starts laughing.  
"What?" Jasper and I ask.  
"You guys are soaked!" Emmett laughs.  
Jasper walks to where Emmett's standing shakes his head, spraying Emmett with water.  
"There. Now you are, too," Jasper laughs.  
I go to my room, change into dry clothes, and dry my hair.  
Jasper comes up behind me and starts braiding my hair.  
"You know how to braid?!" I laugh.  
"I live with Alice and Rosalie. What do you expect?" Jasper laughs back.  
We look at each other and start laughing and keep laughing.  
All the laughing reminds me of the giggle fits my friends I would have, when I was human.  
And in this moment, we are humans.  
Not blood sucking demons, but care free humans.

I don't know how long we laughed, but it was a long time.  
I look over and Benjamin and Alice are standing in the doorway.  
"How long have you guys been there?" I ask, between laughs.  
Benjamin looks down at his wrist, at a watch that isn't there.  
"Half an hour."  
Jasper and I look at each other and laugh harder.  
"What are you two on?!" Alice gawks.  
"I want some!" Benjamin chuckles.  
"I can't do anything to help. It's too strong," Jasper laughs, although I know, at any other time, his fists would be clenched and he would be talking through his teeth.  
Alice and Benjamin watch us, look at each other, and then watch us some more.  
After a while, Alice speaks first.  
"CARLISLE!" she calls.  
"No need to be loud; I could have heard you from China. What's wrong?" Carlisle asks.  
"Make them stop!" Alice and Benjamin whine.  
"I'm a doctor; not a psychiatrist."  
"Why would they need a psychiatrist?" Benjamin asks.  
"They're crazy. Nanu, were you ever tested as a human?"  
"Nope."  
I look up at Carlisle and try to keep a straight face, but I fail, epicly, and start laughing again.  
Carlisle shakes his head, grabs my wrist, and drags me out of the room.  
He turns to Alice and Benjamin and says, "Try and do something about Jasper."  
Carlisle leads me down to the second floor and into his office. He points to the chair at his desk and tells me to sit. I do and keep laughing.  
Carlisle stands in front of me and watches me.  
"What?" I ask between laughs.  
"I'm just waiting for you to stop."  
I pull my legs up to me chest, rest my head in my knees, and take deep breaths.  
After a few minutes, I abruptly stop laughing.  
I look up and Jasper's standing beside Carlisle.  
"It felt like you could use some help," he smiles down at me.  
"Thanks," I smile back.  
"Either of you have the number for the crazy house? I need it on speed dial," Carlisle chuckles.  
"Alice might," Jasper whispers.  
"That's mean," Carlisle scolds.  
"She's the love of my life; it doesn't count."  
Jasper's eyes flicker over to me and he runs out the door, gets Alice, and they run into the woods.  
Carlisle and I go into the living room and we all tell Christmas stories from our human lives.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
The next time Jasper and I go hunting, it happens.  
I hear and smell her before I see her.  
"Jasper, there's a human," I whisper.  
"Can you handle it?"  
"Yeah."  
I walk up to her. She looks to be around six and has blonde curls that go half way down her back.  
My sudden approach scares her and she screams. I look at Jasper and he calms her down.  
"It's ok. Why are you in the woods?" I ask.  
"I ran away," she says. She has the cutest little squeak of a voice.  
"Why'd you do that?"  
"Mommy and daddy hate me."  
I look her over and she's covered in bruises.  
She starts to cry.  
"It's ok. Don't cry. What's your name?"  
"Emma."  
"It's ok, Emma. Do you wanna come to my house?"  
She nods and I scoop her up, holding her close to me chest. She wraps her little arms around my neck and cries on my shoulder.  
I tell Jasper to run ahead and tell everyone else. He runs off and I try to calm Emma down.  
When I get to the house, Esme is the only one downstairs.  
"Is she ok?" she asks.  
"She ran away. It looks like her parents abuse her."  
I sit down on the couch, lay Emma down beside me, and rub her back.  
"It's ok, sweetheart. Calm down," Esme soothes.  
Emma takes one loom at Esme and cringes away.  
"What's the matter?" I ask.  
"Tell mommy to go away," Emma sobs.  
"That's not mommy; that's Esme."  
"Do I look like mommy?" Esme asks.  
Emma nods.  
"What do we do about her?" I whisper.  
"Keep her until she calms down and then take her back," Esme answers.  
Emma must have heard her because she started screaming.  
"I don't wanna go back! I don't wanna go back!" Emma screams.  
I scoop her into lap, hold her close to my chest, and rock her.  
I call Alice and she comes down dancing.  
"Yes?" she asks.  
"Could you look and see what happens if we send her back?"  
I whisper.  
Alice zones out for a minute and says, "Her parents keep abusing her, she runs away, in the night, and into the road. They don't see her in time."  
Ok, that's not an option.  
"And if we keep her?"  
She zones out longer this time and says, "We keep her human, she continues going to school, keeps our secret, knowing that if she tells, she'll have to leave. The Volturi don't see her as a threat and don't care enough to do something."  
"If we change her?"  
"Not an option. The Volturi have no tolerance for immortal children." Alice says, without looking.  
I look down at Emma. She's passed out cold.  
"What do her parents do?"  
Alice zones out for almost ten minutes.  
"They hardly notice she's gone. They have another child and treat her like an angel."  
"Thanks."  
"Anytime."  
I go upstairs and look for Carlisle. He's in his office.  
"Carlisle?"  
"Yes?"  
I explain the situation with Emma, including the things Alice saw.  
"…and I was wondering if she could join the family as a human?"  
"Her parents don't look for her?"  
"Nope."  
"The Volturi don't interfere?"  
"Nope."  
"She can stay, but if it doesn't work out, if she doesn't adjust, she's got to go back to her family."  
"Thank you."  
"My pleasure. Can I see her?" She's still asleep, but I place her in his lap. "Will she be yours and Benjamin's, or mine and Esme's?"  
"I'll leave that up to her. Esme seems to remind her of her mom."  
Carlisle hands Emma back to me. I cradle her against my chest.  
"Lay her down and let her sleep," Carlisle instructs.  
I go up to my and Benjamin's room and tuck Emma into bed.  
I lay down beside her, so she wouldn't wake up alone. I remember, from when I was little, how I hated waking up alone.  
"So this is Emma?"  
Benjamin walks in and sits down on the corner of the bed.  
"Yeah. Did you hear everything from downstairs?"  
"Yes, I did. It's a real shame."  
"She seems so sweet."  
Emma squirms and pulls the blanket over her face.  
Benjamin says he has to go feed and jumps out the window.

When Emma wakes up, she looks around in confusion. She looks at me and seems to remember yesterday.  
"Good morning, sweetheart. How'd you sleep?" I ask.  
She just nods her head.  
She doesn't look like a morning person.  
"I need to potty!" Emma says.  
I smile and then wonder if the bathroom even works.  
I scoop her up and carry her to the bathroom. As she washes her hands, she brightens up and smiles at me  
I brush her hair and braid it in pigtails.  
"Do you wanna make some new friends?"  
She smiles and nods.  
Everyone is in the living room, waiting.  
I go through names one by one.  
"You forgot something," Edward whispers, too quiet for Emma to hear.  
"What?"  
"She's human. Humans need food," he chuckles.  
I curse under my breath.  
Bella kneels in front of Emma and asks what she wants. Emma says she wants pancakes and Bella leaves to go the store.  
"After breakfast, do you want to go buy some clothes?" Alice asks.  
"Can we go to the toy store?"  
"Of course!"  
"Make sure you get a teddy bear," Emmett says.  
"Not everyone is fascinated with bears like you are, Emmett," Jasper says.  
"I wanna teddy bear!" Emma says.  
"Told you!"  
Jasper sticks his tongue out. Then Emmett does.  
"Stop acting like children!" Esme scolds.  
Emma laughs.  
Bella comes in a few minutes later and says Emma's pancakes are ready.  
"Renesmee, would you like some?" she asks.  
Renesmee gets off the couch and walks away, towards the cabin.  
"I'll go talk to her," Rosalie says and runs off.  
Emma skips into the kitchen, dragging me behind her, and sits at the table.  
"Where are you gonna go shopping?" Bella asks Emma.  
"The toy store."  
"What are you gonna get?"  
"A teddy bear!"  
I hear Emmett chuckle and Jasper snarl.  
"I missed something, didn't I?" Bella asks me.  
"Yeah, while you were out."  
When Emma finishes her pancakes, Bella gets the booster seat that Renesmee used, for the short time she was small enough, I buckle Emma in, and Alice and I get in and drive to the mall.  
"Whose is she?" Alice whispers.  
"I'm going to let her pick."  
"Do you want to know?"  
"Sure."  
"She picks you and Benjamin, but is inseparable from Jasper and Emmett; she picks and chooses who she clings to."  
"Renesmee didn't react well earlier. Do they get along?"  
"Eventually. Nessie's used to getting all the attention, so when someone else gets attention, that happens."  
We pull into the parking lot; I get Emma out, and carry her inside.

After we go to every child clothing store, the trunk of the car is full. We bought multiple pairs of flats, sandals, and Converses. We got some skirts, shorts, jeans, leggings, and capris. We also got some t-shirts, long and half sleeve shirts, tank tops, bathing suits, and pajamas.  
"Can we go the toy store now?" Emma begs.  
"That's where we're headed, sweetheart," I smile.  
When we get inside, I put Emma down and she runs to the stuffies.  
She finds a gigantic teddy bear.  
"Mommy! Mommy! Can I get it?" she squeals. She realizes what she called me and her hands fly up and cover her mouth.  
"It's ok. You can call me mommy."  
She grabs the bear and holds it tight and Alice goes to get a cart.  
Emma finds another teddy bear and tries to grab it, but her little arms can't reach, so I grab it for her.  
Alice comes back with the cart and Emma puts the teddy bears in.  
We fill the cart with Ty's, Beanie Babies, Barbie dolls, and baby dolls.  
We have to get another cart for a Barbie dream house and a baby doll crib.  
As we check out, the cashier's eyes keep flickering between the three of us.  
"My husband and I adopted her and this is my sister," I explain.  
"I didn't know you and Benjamin got married," Alice whispers.  
"We didn't. It's easier to explain and makes more sense."  
After everything gets checked out, Alice and I shove everything into the car. We manage to get everything in and go home.

"Emmett! Emmett! Look what I got!" Emma squeals. She's carrying the two teddy bears and tripping every few feet.  
"Well look at that! Someone does love bears!" Emmett chuckles.  
Jasper snarls and curses under his breathe.  
Emmett picks Emma up under her arms and swings her around, all the while, Emma giggles.  
Carlisle nudges my arm and motions for me to follow him. We go up to his office. He closes the door behind us and I sit in his chair.  
"What are we going to do about her schooling?" he asks me.  
"Like normal parents do. Drop her off and pick her up."  
"Is she going to go to her old school or will we need to relocate?"  
"I don't understand. Why would we relocate?"  
"People will wonder why we have a child that belongs to other people, we're supposed to by at least five years older than we look, and we're too big for Forks. We're nine strong, including a hybrid and a human. Next to the Volturi, we're the biggest Coven."  
"I didn't think about that."  
Carlisle calls everyone into his office. Emma crawls into my lap with her teddy bear.  
"We'll decide with a vote. Someone call Renesmee," Carlisle says.  
Bella calls Renesmee and Jacob gets her here in five minutes.  
"We're voting on whether or not we should move," Carlisle explains.  
"Can I just say what we vote?" Alice asks.  
"No. Everyone deserves to voice their own opinion."  
"So I can't say what everyone votes?" Edward asks.  
"What's my answer to your question?"  
"No."  
"Thank you. Amun would you like to start?"  
"I vote to move, as long as we're further away from the Volturi," Amun answers.  
"I'm with Amun," Kebi says.  
"I vote to move where ever we're safest," Benjamin answers.  
"I'm with Benjamin," Esme agrees.  
"I vote to move where ever there are the most bears," Emmett says.  
"I vote to go back to Alaska," Edward says.  
"I'm with Edward," Bella and Alice say.  
"I go where Alice goes," Jasper says.  
"I go where Emmett goes," Rosalie says.  
"Nanu? Renesmee?" Carlisle asks.  
"Father or Alice can say my vote," Renesmee growls. She walks out the door and I hear I go outside and call Jacob.  
"Her vote, summarized, is no," Edward says.  
"I vote to move," I say. My vote doesn't matter. Either way, I just want my family to be safe.  
"Where do we want move to?" Carlisle asks


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
"Northern Canada it is," Carlisle says.  
"It's works out perfect! We live in the woods and go to school again! Just like here!" Alice cheers.  
"What about Renesmee?" Bella asks.  
"We fly her down and she spends the summer with Charlie and Jacob."  
"Nanu, will you come with me to find Nessie?" Bella asks me.  
"She hates me. It would only make the situation worse."  
"She doesn't hate you; she absolutely loathes you," Jasper says.  
"Thanks. That makes me feel so much better," my words drip more sarcasm than my teeth do venom when I'm hunting.  
"That's what I'm here for!"  
"No matter how she feels about you, you can make her come with us," Bella says.  
I agree to go and tell Emma to stay here.  
"I got it! It goes north," I say.  
We have been looking for Renesmee's trail for over an hour. It seems like the whole pack got together, one wolf took Renesmee, and they all ran in different directions, crossing paths every couple of miles. After back-tracking several times, I find a small line of Renesmee's scent, where I assume she traded out who she went with.  
"Are you positive?" Bella says.  
"It's the only thing I've smelt that isn't wet mutt."  
Bella finds the scent and takes off.  
I meet Bella at the Canadian border, where she stopped to feed.  
"Feed up. You'll need the extra strength," Bella instructs.  
"She's not near here?"  
"I'm not sure. She trades off again and is with Seth. They trade off every fifty miles. I think she'll go with eighther Paul or Quill next."  
I feed and we take off again.  
"Bella, they're messing with us. The trail splits."  
"Where's the strongest?"  
"That one," there are three trails and I point to the third.  
"I'll go first. Follow me in thirty seconds. Follow my trail and only my trail. If you get another lead, ignore it."  
Bella follows the trial, I count the seconds off, and take off.  
When I see Bella again, she's standing at the edge of an opening in the trees and motions for me slow down.  
I slow to a walk and stand just behind Bella.  
"Stay here. If she becomes reluctant, I'll motion for you to make her come. Don't underestimate the pack. When I motion for you, walk. If the pack stars to close in, put your hands up. If you act threatening in any way, they will kill you. No hesitation. Don't make them do anything."  
Bella walks to the other side of the field and talks to Renesmee.  
After half an hour, Bella turns around and nods her head.  
I walk into the clearing and twenty wolves appear. I put my hands up and half fall back. I focus on Renesmee, she says she'll come, and walks towards me. Bella follows her, along with Jacob, in human form, and another wolf, who I recognize by his scent as Seth.  
Seth phases back to his human form and Jacob hands him a pair of pants, which Seth slips on.  
"Who are you?" Seth asks.  
"I'm Nanu. I'm originally with the Egyptian Coven."  
"You weren't her five years ago, were you?"  
"Almost six," Jacob corrects.  
"No, I wasn't."  
"How old are you?" Seth asks.  
"Almost a year."  
"You don't look like one, eye wise."  
"I was raised on animals."  
"Are you the reason they're moving?" Seth asks with no hint of cruelty, just pure curiosity.  
"We're moving because we're getting to be too big of a Coven. We're a liability."  
"Leave Nessie with us," Jacob growls.  
"I'm not leaving my daughter," Bella snarls.  
"Then take me with you."  
"If you take one of us, you take all of us. You can't break the pack," Seth says.  
"Whose side are you on?" Jacob growls.  
Seth whimpers.  
"Leave him alone!" I demand.  
I don't know why I stood up for Seth, but it feels like the right thing to do.  
"Don't tell me what to do," Jacob growls.  
"Want me to make you?"  
"Nanu," Bella warns.  
I look around at Bella, Renesmee, Seth, and Jacob, turn on my heel, and run back to Forks.  
Half way home, a sandy colored wolf with an unforgettable scent, one unlike any of the rest of the pack, runs past me and stops in front of me.  
I stop in front of him and he stares at me with pleading eyes.  
"What?" I ask.  
He walks forward and leans his head against my chest. I scratch behind his ear and he wags his tail.  
"I never thought I would be friends with a wolf."  
Seth whimpers.  
"You didn't imprint, did you?"  
He shakes his head against my chest.  
I slip my hoodie off and tell Seth to phase. The hoodie is big enough that it should cover everything. He phases behind a tree and comes back to stand in front of me. The hoodie covers perfectly.  
"No, I didn't imprint. There's just something about you that… I dunno. Maybe it's just that I want a friend that doesn't know all of my secretes," Seth explains.  
"How old are you?"  
"Which part of me? I stopped aging at fifteen almost seven years ago. That's when I became a wolf."  
"How many others have phased since our arrival?"  
"You're really informed about all this."  
"Benjamin told me everything before we came here."  
"He's the one that can control the elements, right?"  
"Yeah."  
"To answer your question, five have phased."  
"How old are they?"  
"Two twelve year olds, an eleven year old, a thirteen year old, and the youngest to phase, a ten year old. The more of you that show up, the younger we phase."  
"Since we're leaving, no more will phase."  
"Would you come down with Renesmee during the summer?"  
"I could run down during school breaks."  
"Please?"  
"Of course."  
Seth hugs me. It catches me off guard, but I hug him back.  
"Crap. Jacob's coming."  
He goes behind a tree, hands me my hoodie back, and phases. He motions with his head for me to leave. I wave good-bye and run.  
When I get a mile away, I hear a growl, a whimper, and the sound of a breaking tree.  
I snarl and run back.  
When I get to where I left Seth, Jacob, in his wolf form, seems to be telling Seth off. I stay back, waiting until I have to interfere. Jacob lunges at Seth, knocks him on his back, and stands on his chest. I hear ribs crack, then I hear them heal in all the wrong places. Seth whimpers and tries to move. Jacob moves his paws into Seth's shoulders and pushes down. The shatter and heal worse than the ribs. When Jacob moves his paws closer to Seth's neck, I interfere.  
I ram my shoulder into Jacob and he flies into a tree. I try and get Seth onto his feet, but he's too broken. Bella and Renesmee show up and try to figure out what happened. I explain in a whisper. Renesmee hears the part where I pushed Jacob and runs over to him. Bella looks torn between her best friend and daughter's boyfriend or the broken boy. She chooses Jacob. Jacob recovers and lunges at me. Before I can react, he tears my arm off. I scream, push him hard into a tree beside me and collapse to the ground. Bella puts venom on my arm and heals it back. I look at Seth and Jacob and they're both out of it. Seth recovers first and phases.  
"Bella, tell Carlisle to get ready," I say.  
Her eyes dart between me, her daughter, Jacob, and Seth. She runs over to Jacob and seems to look for some sign of life. Renesmee curses me to hell and runs to Jacob.  
I take my hoodie off and slip it over Seth's head. I scoop him up and run home. A mile from home, I scream for Carlisle.  
"What happened?" he calls.  
"Ask Alice or Edward."  
When I get to his office, he's ready.  
"Where's Jacob?" Carlisle asks.  
"Somewhere with Bella and Renesmee."  
I lay Seth down on the table and he winces.  
"Take Emma and run. She doesn't need to hear this," Carlisle instructs.  
"I'll be back in sec, Seth. Hang in there."  
I find Emma playing doll with Emmett.  
"Emmett, can you take Emma to the cabin?" I ask.  
"I'm not going in there. You know what they do in there," he scoffs.  
"Please. At least take her out of the house," I'm begging now.  
"Fine. Come on Little Bear, let's play outside."  
He picks Emma and the dolls up and they go outside. As soon as the door closes, Seth screams a string of obscenities. I run upstairs.  
"Nanu, in the closet there's a box labeled morphine, get it," Carlisle instructs.  
I do and he tells me to get one of the syringes.  
"I don't do shots."  
"Fine. See how my hands are? When I move, put your hands exactly like mine."  
"Ok. Count off."  
"3…2…1… now."  
Carlisle moves and I'm where he was in flash, my hands on either side of Seth's shoulders. Carlisle injects the morphine. Seth closes his eyes and his breathing slows.  
"Carlisle?" I ask warily.  
"He's fine, it's the morphine."  
Carlisle slides his hands undermine and tells me to go find Jacob.  
I take one last, desperate, fleeting look at Seth and bolt before I do anything stupid.  
I find Bella, Renesmee, and Jacob where I left them.  
"He won't phase," Renesmee whines.  
I look at Jacob and imagine him phasing. He does.  
Bella covers her daughter's eyes and glares at me.  
"He phased," I shrug.  
"How's Seth?" Bella asks.  
"Carlisle's taking care of him."  
"Make her not look at him," Bella whispers so low I barely hear it.  
"What, do you not want her to lose her innocence?"  
"Nanu, please."  
I make Renesmee turn around, Bella picks up Jacob, and runs him home.  
I allow Renesmee to turn around and she asks, "Where's mom?"  
"Running home."  
"With Jacob?"  
"Yes. Want me to run you?"  
"Don't touch me," she growls.  
"Feisty little thing."  
She growls and runs past me. I run and catch up to her and past her in five minutes.


	11. Chapter 11

"We're home!" Alice calls.  
I go downstairs and get plowed to the ground.  
"Hey, Pneuma!" I say.  
I scratch her behind her ears.  
"Pneuma, off!" momma says.  
She gets off and walks over to momma.  
"Good girl," momma praises and gives her a treat.  
Suddenly, I'm in the air and spinning.  
"Emmett, put her down!" Jasper growls.  
He puts me on my feet and I fall. Jasper helps me up and holds me against his side.  
"You have I be careful with Emma. She's not like she use to be," Jasper says.  
Emmett sulks upstairs, dragging Rosalie behind him.  
"You know the rules," Edward says, "Not within a five mile radius."  
In a blur, Emmett and Rosalie run outside.  
"How are you, Emma?" Carlisle asks.  
I catch the double meaning of his question. I opt for the less common version.  
"My skin has hardened, my mind seems to be working faster, and my senses are intermediate."  
And my throat hurts like hell, I think. Let Edward hear that.  
He chuckles.  
"How's your diet?"  
"Five bottles a day."  
"Human?"  
I nod.  
"Couod we get that down to three?"  
"I don't think so."  
"Four?"  
"Maybe."  
"Try to only have four, but if you need more, have animal."  
Jasper bolts away for a second and comes back with a bottle. I drink it, but scrunch up my nose as I do. Animal.  
As it goes down my throat, I choke. I stop drinking and freeze. My throat closes up and my whole body aches.  
"Carlisle?" I ask.  
I am completely and utterly horrified.  
Jasper picks me up and runs me upstairs into the bathroom. He sets me down in front of the toilet and says, "Throw it up."  
I look at him like he's crazy and shake my head. He points to the toilet. I kneel down and throw it up, while Jasper holds my hair and rubs my back.  
"You're allergic," Carlisle says as he walks in the door.  
"Are you serious?" I gasp.  
Another wave comes and I throw up.  
"Your body got adjusted to human and didn't like the change."  
I groan and throw up more.  
"Make it stop," I growl.  
"How many bottles have you had?" Carlisle asks.  
"That was her third," Jasper says.  
"We're going to be here awhile."  
"It all has to come out?" I ask.  
"Afraid so," Carlisle says.


	12. Chapter 12

After three hours of throwing up, it finally stops.  
"Do you think you're done?" Jasper asks.  
"Feels like it."  
"Normally, I'd tell you to drink more, but you need to take a break for awhile," Carlisle says.  
"So you're telling me to starve myself?"  
"No, I'm saying don't feed for a week."  
"This is murder," I mumble as I walk out of the bathroom.  
"You need to take it easy," Jasper says, instantly at my side.  
"Do you know how hard that is for me?"  
"Yes, I do actually. So I'm going to help you."  
He picks me up and runs to my room. He sets me on my bed, closes the door, and sits on the rocking chair.  
"We'll do this together," he says.  
"Why? Carlisle didn't tell you to take a break."  
"But haven't you noticed that I feed every time you do?"  
"Yeah, so?"  
"It should be healthy for me to take a break."  
I lean back against the wall and let Jasper play with my emotions. They're mainly different versions of calm, but it works.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
Half way there, I think of the most obvious question. I call Jasper.  
"Yes?" he answers.  
"Don't call me stupid, but don't we kind of need a house?"  
He chuckles.  
"We were told to keep it a surprise until you asked. When they were all up in Alaska, and said they had to stay to fix the Denali's roof, they were really building the house in Canada. It was a surprise from us. I asked while you were out hunting."  
"That would make sense."  
"Alright. See ya there."  
"Bye."  
We hang up.

When we finally get to the house, which had a mile long drive way through the woods, it is absolutely breath taking.  
It's a lot like the old house but something about it was different.  
Half of the walls are glass and the rest are wood, but a darker wood.  
It seems taller and wider and just all together bigger.  
The garage is just huge and I'm pretty sure it's two stories.  
We park the cars in front of the garage and Benjamin opens my door.  
"Come on, there's a surprise for us," he smiles. He takes my hand and pulls me to the garage.  
He punches in a code, 3945, and it opens.  
Inside there are two cars: a maroon Jeep Wrangler and a black Mustang.  
Alice jumps out of her Porsche and says, "The Jeep is yours, Nanu. We noticed how you looked at Emmett's and you seemed pretty excited when you were told to drive the Jeep. Benjamin, you just seemed like a Mustang type of guy," Alice explains. "I helped them pick," she adds with a smirk.  
"You guys are too nice to us," I say.  
"We know," Alice says.  
"You can drive after we get unpacked," Carlisle says.  
We pull the cars into the garage. Half of the cars go to the top story.  
We unpack the cars and organize the boxes by who they belong to.  
"There are labels on the doors," Carlisle says.  
We get our boxes and carry them to our rooms.  
Benjamin and I share a room on the third floor. Emma's room is on the left and Jasper and Alice's room is on the right.  
The ground floor has the kitchen, a game room, and a living room.  
The second floor has Carlisle's office, his and Esme's room, and Amun and Kebi's room.  
The third floor has mine and Benjamin's room, Emma's room, and Alice and Jasper's room.  
The fourth floor has Emmett and Rosalie's room and Bella and Edward's room.  
The fifth floor is more like and attic and is Renesmee's room.  
Each floor has a bathroom, for Emma and whenever the pack comes to visit.  
The trucks show up an hour later.  
"Mommy!" Emma calls. When Seth gets her out of her car seat, she runs to me.  
"What's the matter, love?" I ask.  
"I missed you."  
"I missed you, too. Do you wanna see your room?"  
She nods and Seth comes and walks beside me.  
"I didn't do anything to her," he says.  
"Good. Does she like you?"  
"No. She slept, stared out the window, and ignored me."  
"Yeah, I don't think she likes you."  
"How can my imprint not like me?"  
"Seth, she's six."  
We reach Emma's room. I set her down and open the door.  
She runs around her room, giggling.  
I run back outside, get Emma's boxes, and I'm back before she notices I'm gone.  
I unpack her boxes and she plays with her toys.  
Around six, Esme says suppers ready.  
I carry Emma downstairs and place her in a chair. Jacob, Seth, and Renesmee join her.  
When Jacob and Seth leave and get half way to the door, Emma freaks.  
"No! Don't go, don't go!" she cries.  
She runs and clings to Seth's leg. He pries her off and holds her close. He runs his hand up and down her back and tells her it's ok.  
"Emma, darling, Seth has to go home," I say.  
I go to take her from Seth, but she wraps her arms around his neck and shakes her head.  
Seth carries Emma upstairs and tries to calm her down.  
Jacob decides to stay and he and Renesmee go upstairs.  
"Hey, Alice, where are the car keys?" I ask.  
"We hid them," she smirks.  
"Where?"  
"Outside."  
"How do we find them?"  
"With help. Jazz, you know what to do."  
She and Jasper run out the door.  
"Are we supposed to follow them?" Benjamin asks.  
"If you want your keys," Rosalie says.  
Benjamin and I go outside. Jasper and Alice's trails split. I follow Jasper and Benjamin follows Alice.  
When I get deeper into the woods, I slow to a walk. Jasper's scent leads up a tree. I climb slowly and loose the trail. A growl rumbles in my throat. I hear a chuckle and look down to see a flash of honey blonde hair.  
I jump down and follow him.  
As I keep running, I wonder how far we are from home.  
I hear a water fall and another chuckle. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Jasper's jacket hanging on a branch.  
I stop and backtrack. I slip out of my jacket and hang it next to his.  
I run to the water fall and see Jasper sitting at the top. I climb up and sit next to him.  
"Here're your keys," he says. He hands me the keys and I twist the ring onto the belt loop on my pants.  
"Thanks."  
Jasper puts his hand on my back and pushes me off the water fall. I scream and grab his ankle, dragging me down with me.  
We land with a splash and Jasper pulls me into his chest.  
After I go through all the ways I could get revenge, I start laughing.  
Jasper chuckles and shakes his head. He nudges my head up and kisses me. I kiss him back and instantly feel regret.  
"Why?" Jasper asks.  
"I dunno. Before I went to Italy, Benjamin came upstairs to see me. I thought about him and us and I got stressed. I thought of when I first saw him and how close we were before we came here. I thought going to the Volturi would solve it."  
"If you want us to stop, we can."  
"No. I like you too much. I'll be fine, don't worry."  
"Come on, then, let's go home."  
We run to the tree and put our jackets back on.  
We go home and I drive around in my Jeep.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
"Mommy!" Emma cries.  
I run to her room and she's sitting on her bed crying.  
"What happened, darling?"  
"Where's Seth?"  
Seth stayed with her until she fell asleep and them he and Jacob went back to Forks.  
"He left. He had to go home."  
"Oh. Will he come back?"  
"Of course. And we'll go see him."  
She smiles and plays with her toys. I go downstairs to Carlisle's office and ask when school starts.  
"Registration is today," he says.  
"Are we going to enroll?"  
"Do you think you're ready?"  
"Yeah. I think I am."  
"The others know when to skip, but if there's ever a time you think you can't handle it, you have my permission to skip. Never push yourself. Register Emma as your sister."  
"Thank you. Did you get a doctors job?"  
"I've had a position at the hospital since we built the house. Go get the others and go register."  
I run upstairs, change Emma into jeans and a long sleeve shirt, and tell the others it's time to register.  
We load into our cars and drive to the school.  
When we pull into the parking lot, everyone stares.  
I take Emma to the elementary school, register her, and show her teachers.  
I go over to the high school and register.  
"Can you handle it?" Jasper whispers beside me.  
"Of course."  
I finish and we drive home.  
While we were gone, Esme and Carlisle went and bought all our school supplies.  
Emma goes up stairs and takes a nap. I sit in the rocking chair in the corner and watch as she sleeps. So peaceful.  
"Rosalie and I are going to the mall. Want to come?" Alice asks.  
"Sure."  
We go and buy school clothes.  
When we get back, Esme says she fed Emma supper, gave her a bath, and put her to bed. I say thanks and go to Emma's room.  
I sit crisscross in the rocking chair and watch as she sleeps. Still so peaceful.  
I think about how her parents will never see their beautiful daughter grow and change. I almost pity them. Almost. They abused her. They didn't want her.  
All she's been through and she's still such a peaceful sleeper.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
I will always remember the night I smelt blood from Emma's room.  
We've been in Canada for six years. Emma is now 13 and in her last year of middle school. She and Seth recently started dating.  
I get up and knock on her door.  
"Is everything alright, darling?" I ask.  
"Yes, momma," she answers. It sounds like she's holding back tears.  
"Why do I smell blood?"  
She found out about what we were a few years back.  
"Dammit," she sobs.  
I go in her room and close the door behind me.  
Nothing could've prepared me for what I see.  
Emma sits on the edge of her bed with kitchen knife in one hand and straight cut running from her wrist to her elbow.  
"Honey, what happened?"  
She just looks at her arm and cries.  
"Why won't it stop bleeding?" she whispers.  
"Why'd you do it?"  
"I dunno."  
"Did something happen with Seth?"  
"No."  
"I'll be right back. Ok?"  
I slid the knife out of her hand and run to Carlisle.  
"What happened?" he asks.  
I hold up the knife and he understands. He grabs some gauze and disinfectant spray. We run to Emma's room. I pull her into my lap and Carlisle sprays and wraps up her arm.  
Carlisle kisses Emma on the forehead and leaves.  
Emma leans against my chest and cries. I hold her in my lap and rock her side to side.  
Half an hour later, Emma's out cold.  
I call Alice and she's here in an instant.  
"Yes?" she asks.  
"I know you watch her. Why didn't you tell me?"  
"She's been indecisive for the past month. I didn't want you to worry."  
"Does she do it again?"  
"As of now, no. Cutting is hardly ever a onetime thing."  
"Thanks. Warn me next time please."  
"Of course."  
"Could you get Jasper for me?"  
Alice runs out and Jasper is sitting in her place in the blink of an eye.  
"Why didn't you tell me she was upset?"  
"She was stressed, actually. I tend to ignore stress; it's such a common emotion."  
"If it happens again, could you help? Please?"  
"I'll try my best."  
As he turns and walks away, he looks over his shoulder and mouths that he loves me.  
After the waterfall six years ago, we did get back together.  
I mouth back that I love him too.  
I look down at Emma. Her tear streaked face gives her away. Even sleeping she looks stressed.

As the sun rises, Emma stirs and her eyes flutter open.  
"Good morning, sweetheart," I murmur.  
"My arm hurts," she whispers.  
"You cut it pretty deep."  
"I didn't mean to, I swear."  
"I believe you."  
There's a knock on the door.  
"Come in," Emma whispers.  
Jasper walks in.  
"Esme wants to know if you want breakfast."  
"I'll get something out of the freezer."  
"Emma, next time you do that little trick," he nods towards her arm, "don't do it when I'm hunting. I think Nanu would prefer it if I didn't kill you."  
Emma goes pale and nods.  
Jasper chuckles and leaves.  
Emma gets up and goes into her closet. She comes out wearing black skinny jeans and a light blue shirt with half sleeves.  
We go downstairs and Emma gets toaster pastries out of the freezer.  
"May I see your arm?" Carlisle asks.  
Emma stretches out her arm and he unwraps it. The cut is almost a perfectly straight line. Carlisle wets a wash cloth and wipes off the dried blood. Thankfully, there is almost no smell. He sprays on more disinfectant spray and rewraps it.  
After Emma eats and does her human things, we load into our cars and drive to school.

During fifth period, the fire alarms go off. Monthly fire drills. No biggy.  
As we walk outside, I pull my jacket and hood on.  
We file into our lines, except for me and my family. We cluster up at the edge of the woods that circle the school.  
I look around for Emma's class. They normally line up on the opposite side of campus.  
I don't see them.  
As the wind blows, I smell smoke.  
I walk to the closest teacher and ask, "Is this a drill?"  
"No, but it's just a small fire in the middle school buildings," he answers.  
"Which one?"  
He's reluctant, so I make him answer.  
"Outside room 11 in the 300 building."  
"Thank you."  
That's Emma's room.  
I go back to our cluster.  
"The fire is outside Emma's room," I say.  
"The AC fell outside their door. It caught fire and the fire escape window is jammed," Edward says.  
"What do we do?" Renesmee asks.  
"We go get them, of course," I say.  
Isn't it obvious?  
"We can't. It too risky," Rosalie says.  
"You're telling me I can't go get my daughter because it's risky?!" I snap.  
Jasper sends waves of calm over me.  
"The fire department just got here, they'll get her out," Bella says.  
"If I can't get her, can I at least be there where fire department does?"  
Jasper's calming isn't working.  
"Let's go," Benjamin says.  
"Let's try not to do anything rash," Jasper says.  
The three of us push our way through people until we get to where the fire department is.  
"You three, stand back," one of the fire men demands.  
"Let us stay," I say.  
It turns out I can use as my power as compulsion.  
The fire men break the window and climb in. They bring out kid after kid but no Emma.  
Finally, the last one out is Emma.  
When the fire man sets her down, she runs to me.  
I wrap my arms around her and hold her close. She starts crying. I look desperately at Jasper. He calms her down.  
"Miss, is she your sister?" one of the fire men asks.  
I nod.  
"Would you like to ride to the hospital with her?" another asks.  
"Yes please."  
Emma climbs up on a stretcher and they load her up and I climb in behind her.  
When we get to the hospital, Carlisle checks her out and says she's fine. He pulls the curtain closed and whispers, "Did you do anything?"  
"No. Jasper made sure I didn't."  
"Good."  
"Carlisle, my throat hurts. A lot," Emma whispers.  
He looks and says, "It looks like an allergic reaction. Stay put."  
He walks to a locked cabinet, gets a bottle, takes out two pills, puts some water in a cup, and hands it to Emma.  
"Swallow?" she asks.  
Carlisle nods.  
Emma swallows the pills, but, a couple minutes later, coughs them back up.  
"Hmmm. Not good," Carlisle murmurs.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
"Carlisle, do something. Please," I beg.  
"I've been trying. I'm doing everything I can."  
Emma past out ten minutes ago, was moved to a bigger room, and hooked up to an IV.  
I growl. Nothing's working. I pace the room, holding my head in my hands.  
Carlisle sighs and pulls out his phone.  
"Come get Nanu," he says and hangs up.  
"No! I'm not going anywhere until my daughter is conscious."  
Carlisle ignores me and keeps looking through the medicines.  
Jasper walks in and grabs my hand.  
"Come on. Let's go hunt," he says, I detect a slight tone of demand.  
I snatch my hand away.  
"I'm not going anywhere."  
"Oh yes you are."  
Jasper hooks his arms under my armpits and drags me out.  
"I will make a scene," I threaten.  
"You won't hurt me."  
"I don't have to hurt you to make a scene."  
"Nanu, please, don't do this."  
He lets me go and pins me against the wall.  
"I just want my daughter."  
"I know. You can have her after you calm down."  
I'm too on edge to calm down.  
"I can't."  
"Neither can I."  
Jasper scoops me up and carries me into the woods.  
When he sets me down, I crumble to the ground.  
"I can't. I can't do anything."  
"You have to try."  
I pull my legs up to my chest and Jasper sits down beside me.  
I try to calm down but I only get worse.  
"Alright. Let's go home," Jasper sighs. He picks me up again and runs home.  
When we get home, Jasper runs into Carlisle's office and sets me down in the chair. He opens the mini fridge and pulls out a water bottle. Only it's not full of water.  
"Drink," Jasper demands.  
I take the water bottle and drink it dry.  
"That wasn't animal," I gasp.  
"I know, but you're calmer."  
Jasper's phone rings.  
"What up?"  
Whoever is on the other line talks so fast even I can't understand.  
"Alice. Calm down. It's going to be ok."  
Jasper hangs up.  
"Do you want to do it?" he asks.  
"Do what?"  
"Change Emma. She doesn't get over whatever this is, goes into a coma, and doesn't make it."  
"Carlisle should."  
Jasper calls Carlisle.  
When he hangs up, he says, "Carlisle is going to convince the other doctors to let him bring Emma home. He'll change her tonight."  
"Will the Volturi think she's an Immortal Child?"  
"I don't think so. They don't seem to care about us right now."  
"Now what do we do?"  
"We wait."  
We sit around for an hour, get bored, and start pacing.  
Just after eight, Carlisle walks in with Emma.  
"Jasper, get the morphine," he demands.  
"Where's everyone else?" I ask.  
"Hunting. Emma wakes up three days and we need to be at our strongest. Just in case."  
Carlisle goes into his office and lays Emma down on the table. Jasper comes in with the morphine.  
"Thank you. Go feed, both of you. Meet up with the others. They know when to come back."  
I kiss Emma's forehead and murmur, "I love you."  
Jasper waits for me in the doorway.  
"Ready?" he asks.  
I look back to where I left my daughter. Carlisle closes the door.  
"He's waiting on us," Jasper says.  
"I don't want to leave my daughter."  
"The longer we wait, the worse she gets."  
My daughter. I'll never see her human again.  
"I'm ready."

"Let's go. Emma wakes up in an hour," Alice says.  
By the time we get back home, we still have ten minutes.  
I start pacing again.  
"Was that a human habit?" Esme asks.  
"What?"  
I was focusing all my attention on listen for Emma.  
"The pacing? Was it a habit when you were human?"  
"Oh. Yeah. It was. Stress induced."  
Alice gasps.  
"What? What is it?" Jasper asks.  
"Emma. Her power," she whispers.  
"What is it?" I ask.  
"She can change forms. Into any person, animal, thing. Everything."

~Emma's pov~  
When I wake up, at first, I don't know where I am. Then I realize I'm home in Carlisle's office.  
I see dust particles floating around me.  
I feel every stitch in my clothes.  
I hear momma and Alice talking.  
I smell… is that… blood? From the mini fridge?  
I taste whatever it is in the mini fridge.  
I sit up, meaning to be slow, but move in a blur.  
Someone cracks the door open, but Carlisle closes it.  
"Not yet," he whispers.  
The pain in my throat comes back, only it's 100 times worse.  
"Why does my throat still hurt?"  
Wasn't changing supposed to heal me?  
"It hurts for a different reason, love."  
Carlisle opens the mini fridge and pulls out a bottle… is that blood?  
"What's that?" I ask hesitantly.  
"Blood. Don't worry. It's not human."  
I take the bottle and drink it dry. I turn on bed and let my legs dangle off the edge.  
"My throat still burns."  
And I really want more.  
Carlisle hands me a half sized bottle.  
"This is human."  
I take the bottle and chug it down. The burning goes away.  
Someone knocks on the door.  
"May I come in now?" they ask.  
It's momma.  
Carlisle opens the door. Momma walks in. I get off the bed and run to her and hug her.  
"I missed you momma."  
"I was so worried."  
"Emma, would you like to know what your power is?" Alice asks.  
"I have a power?"  
"Jasper?"  
"Come on. I'll teach you," he says.  
We walk outside.  
"What is it?"  
"You can change forms, like Seth, but into anything, or anyone, you can think of."  
"That is so cool! How do I do it?"  
"Just think of it."  
I think of a lioness. I change into a lioness.  
But there's a catch, my clothes tear to shreds and fall to the ground.  
"That might be a problem," Jasper says.  
If I'm stuck as a lioness, I may as well enjoy it. I start prowling around.  
I go to the glass wall and growl. Momma looks at me and smiles.  
She comes out side and pets me.  
"And now my daughter is a lion," she laughs.  
With my paw I write 'Seth?' in the dirt.  
"We'll call him tonight."  
"You can't talk?" Jasper asks.  
I shake my head.  
"Let's see if we can get you into a smaller animal," momma says.  
We walk deeper into the woods and I think of a blue jay. I change straight from a lioness to a blue jay. I start flying around and chirping.  
I fly back to Jasper and land on his head.  
"What the-?"  
When he tries to catch me, I fly just out of reach. The higher I fly away, the higher he jumps.  
I fly down to the ground and change into a horse.  
I change into different animals, Jasper said we could try people tomorrow, until the sun sets. Momma says we can call Seth. I change into a sparrow and fly into the house.  
I fly into my closet and change back into me. I get a blue sundress and slip it on. I look for my phone, but I can't find it.  
"Momma, where's my phone?" I say.  
"I have it," Carlisle answers.  
I run downstairs and get my phone from him.  
I run back upstairs, sit on my bed, and call Seth he answers on the first ring.  
"What up?" he answers.  
"Can you come up here tomorrow?"  
"I'll see if I can slip out. Why? Is everything ok?"  
"Sorta."  
There a knock on my door and momma walks in. She asks for my phone. I hand it to her and she explains everything to Seth. She hands me my phone back.  
"You still there?" I ask.  
"I can't believe it."  
"You aren't gonna leave me, are you?"  
"I can't leave. I imprinted."  
"Are you mad?"  
"No. I'm on my way now. I'll be there in the morning."  
"Don't drive through the night. You'll get hurt."  
"I'll be fine. If I get too tired, I'll pull over. See you in the morning.  
"Bye."  
We hang up.

Mid-morning, Seth pulls up. Momma was right, they do stink.  
I run out to his car. He pulls me into a hug and kisses me.  
"The stench I'll have to get used to," he chuckles.  
"You're not the only one."  
"Whose home?"  
"Everyone. Esme is going to homeschool me, but until I'm 'under-control' everyone is gonna stay."  
"Can you control yourself?"  
"Don't worry. I won't attack you. Not with your stench."  
We go inside and Renesmee asks, "Is Jacob coming?"  
"I think he said he's coming this weekend," Seth says.  
Renesmee is either satisfied with his answer or pissed that I get to see my boyfriend and she doesn't. Either way, she goes upstairs to her room.  
"Momma, may I show Seth my power?"  
"Sure. Just be careful," she says. She goes into the hall closet and gets a towel." Use this. And change into some older clothes."  
I change into too small shorts and a t-shirt that I wore when we were painting in art.  
I go downstairs and Seth and I walk outside.  
As we walk, I tear the towel how Alice and Rosalie taught to make it a dress.  
"How's everything in Forks?"  
"It's been rainy for two weeks straight."  
"So nothing's changed?"  
"Not much. So, what's this power of yours?"  
I lay my towel dress on the ground and change into a lion. I like this form the best.  
"And my girlfriend is a lion," Seth gawks.  
I change into a sparrow, then a butterfly, then a dragonfly.  
"You change into anything?"  
On the ground I write 'Including people. Jasper won't let me do that just yet.'  
"So why did Nanu send you with a towel?"  
I change into a lion and paw at the scraps of clothing.  
"Just like the pack."  
Jasper hadn't said anything about the size of animal, but I imagine a giant wolf. It works. I'm a blonde wolf; I'm eye to eye with Seth.  
"Phase back. I don't like this one way communication."  
I go behind a bush, change, and put on the towel.  
"Do you remember moving up here and riding in the car with me?" Seth asks.  
"I remember not liking you."  
"Why'd you have a meltdown when I went to leave?"  
"I guess I didn't know what I had until it almost left."  
Seth pulls me close and kisses me. He picks me up and puts my legs around his waist. The towel rides up to my waist.  
"Seth, I love you, I really do, but I don't think I'm ready. I'm sorry," I whisper.  
"Don't apologize. It's my fault."  
I put my feet back on the ground and pull the towel down.  
"Wanna go to the waterfall?" I ask.  
Seth agrees and we run home to change.  
We stay at the waterfall until midnight.  
Seth crashes in my bed, wet self and all. I strip and change into a lioness. I curl up on the floor and listen to the noises of woods.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
~Nanu's pov~  
Emma and Seth come home from the waterfall around midnight. They go up to her room, and after they get settled, all I can hear is Seth's heartbeat and him breathing.  
I run up to her room and crack open the door. Seth is asleep on her bed and Emma, as a lioness, is curled up on the floor. She lifts her head and looks up at me with big black eyes.  
"Are you hungry?" I ask.  
She nods her head.  
"Phase. I'll get you something."  
I run downstairs and get a water bottle of animal blood.  
I go back upstairs and Emma is sitting on the floor wrapped in a towel.  
I hand her the bottle and she drinks it dry.  
"Don't let yourself get too thirsty."  
"Yes, momma."  
"We're gonna go back to school Monday, Carlisle is gonna go back to work, and Esme is gonna stay here with you."  
"What about Kebi and Amun?"  
"They don't like being vegetarians. They're going nomadic."  
"Can you tell them not to eat my friends?"  
I chuckle.  
"They're going to Egypt and hopefully won't eat my friends."  
We laugh and Seth stirs. Not wanting to wake him up, I leave. Emma phases to a lioness and curls into a ball.

~Emma's pov~  
"Emma!" Emmett calls.  
I run up to him.  
"May I help you?"  
Seth just left and I was going to practice phasing.  
"Wanna arm wrestle?"  
"Alice!" I call.  
"You lose, Emmett!" she calls.  
"Can we anyway?"  
"If it makes you shut up."  
Nanu and Jasper come with us. We set up on a fallen tree.  
"3…2…1. Go," Jasper says.  
Before Emmett can flinch, I slam his fist into the tree.  
"Told you!" Alice calls.  
Emmett runs sulking back to the house.  
I go to follow him, but Jasper says, "Stay here, we'll work on people."  
I stand in front of him and he tells me to change into momma. I do and I'm wearing what she's wearing.  
By sunset, Carlisle says that I've down enough for today and gives me another water bottle.  
I go to my room, curl up on my bed as a lioness, and listen to a fly throw itself against the window.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18  
~Nanu's pov~  
It's finally summer break. We're going to spend the summer in Forks.  
As we cross the Canada-US border, Jasper calls.  
"Don't go to the house. Go straight to the baseball field," he says.  
"What happened?"  
"Alice will explainer there." and he hangs up.  
"What's wrong, momma?" Emma asks.  
"It's nothing, darling. We're just going to make a slight detour."  
When we pull onto the road to the field, Jasper calls.  
"Get Emma to call Seth. Tell him to bring the pack and be prepare for a fight."  
"Jasper, what's wrong?"  
"The Volturi are coming." and he hangs up.  
"Emma, did you hear that?"  
When she doesn't respond, I look back at her. She's already on the phone.  
She hangs up and says, "They're on their way."  
Her phone rings. It's Jasper.  
"Phase." is the only thing he says.  
"Momma," she says. She looks at me with pure horror.  
"Everything is gonna be ok. Just do as he says."  
She phases into a lioness and sprawls out on the seat.  
When we get to the field, the pack is waiting.  
Emma runs up to Seth and changes into her wolf form. She found out she can talk to the animal of the form she's in.  
We form two lines.  
Cullen's shoulder to shoulder in the front and Emma and the pack behind us.  
After five minutes, the Volturi come across the tree line.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19  
"Emma. Seth. Go to the edges," Jasper whispers, barely audible.  
As Emma walks past me, she whimpers.  
She's scared, I think.  
Edward gets it and tells Jasper, who calms her down.  
"Long time, no see," Aro says.  
"Nice to see you again," Carlisle says.  
"Where is dear Renesmee?"  
Renesmee takes hesitant step forward from her place between her parents.  
"My, my. Look how you've grown."  
He holds out his hand.  
Renesmee walks to him, with her parents, Emmett, and Jacob.  
She takes his hand and his eyes go out of focus. When they come back into focus, they're filled with wonder.  
Easily entertained freak, I think.  
"Where are the two new young women?"  
I take a step forward and, in the corner of my eye, Emma takes a slightly shaky step forward.  
"Come, come," Aro beckons.  
As we walk forward, Jasper, Seth, and Benjamin join us.  
Renesmee and her group walk back to the line.  
Aro offers his hand to Emma. She lifts her paw and sets it in his hand.  
When he finishes, he says, "You poor dear. You have had a rough life."  
He offers me his hand. I lower my hand in his.  
My life goes through my head. I edit out the parts with Jasper and Aro never notices. When he gets to my transformation, he drops my hand.  
"That reminds me," he says, "Where are Amun and Kebi?"  
"They left and went nomadic," Carlisle says.  
"I was looking forward to seeing them," Aro frowns.  
"Decisions, decisions," Jane says.  
"Hm. You will just have to do," he says.  
He spins me around, puts a hand on my neck, a hand on my head. He jerks and everything goes black.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20  
~Emma's pov~  
After Aro takes momma's head, I lunge at him. I spam into him and we're on the ground.  
I snarl and bare my teeth.  
Let fear be the last thing he feels and death be the last thing he sees.  
As I go in for the kill, the Volturi close in around me. The pack attacks.  
"Emma! Don't!" Carlisle yells.  
He killed my momma, I kill him.  
I sink my teeth into his neck and shake my head.  
Aro is no more.  
"No!" Jane screams.  
I get off Aro's dead body and look around.  
Everybody is fighting at least two others at the same time.  
I finally find Seth fighting a losing battle.  
Jane's torturing him and Alec is taking his senses.  
I growl. No one hurts my boyfriend.  
I lunge at Jane and Alec.  
Alec move out of the way and I plow into Jane.  
"Alec!" Jane cries.  
"Jane!" Alec cries.  
Behind me, I hear Seth knock Alec down.  
'Don't!' I yell in my head.  
'Why? They want to kill us.' Seth says.  
'Show mercy.' I growl.  
I get off Jane and she scurries to her feet.  
Seth reluctantly gets off Alec and Alec runs to Jane.  
They were just shown mercy and what do they do with it?  
Run all the way back to Italy.  
Jacob's fighting Felix and Jasper's fighting Demetri.  
'Go help Jacob.' I say.  
Seth runs to Jacob and I run to Jasper.  
"Stop, we surrender," one of the wives says.  
Everyone freezes and looks around. After a couple seconds, the Voturi run back to Italy.  
I find momma's lifeless form and curl up beside. I lay my head on her stomach.  
Seth walks into the woods and phases. Someone hands him a pair and shorts. He pulls them on and sits down beside.  
Someone lays a blanket across me.  
I look up, without moving my head, to see who it is.  
It's Rosalie.  
"It's time to go home, darling," she says.  
I growl and shake my head.  
I'm not leaving mommy.  
"Carlisle is going to fix her," Rosalie says.  
I lift my head up and look at her. She smiles and nods.  
I look around for Carlisle. He's at the cars looking for something. When he finds it he runs over to me. It's a duffle bag.  
I phase and pull the blanket around me.  
"Can you really fix mommy?" I ask.  
"Sure can," he says.  
He picks up the two pieces of mommy and lays them in the bag. He zips the bag closed and stands up.  
"I'll meet you at the house," he calls and bolts.  
"Mommy," I whisper. I start dry sobbing.  
Seth picks me up and holds me close.  
"Which car did you come in?" he asks.  
"The maroon Jeep."  
He lays me on the back seat. Half way home, I go into Sleep State.


	21. Epilogue

Epilogue  
I wake up on the bed in Carlisle's office.  
Wait. I'm dead. Aro killed me.  
"Mommy!" Emma cries.  
She gets up on the bed and hugs me.  
"You died. Aro killed you. I thought I would never see you again, but Carlisle fixed you," she says.  
"Nanu?" Carlisle calls.  
He comes in the door and says, "Good. It worked."  
He opens the little refrigerator and hands me one of the water bottles.  
I drink it down.  
"Emma, are you ready?" Jasper calls.  
"Hold on," she says.  
"Ready for what?" I ask.  
"We're going to see my birth parents," she explains.  
"Is that safe?"  
She shrugs and asks Carlisle, "Can momma come?"  
"If she wants to."  
"Wanna?"  
"I'd love to see the people that hated you."  
Emma chuckles.  
"You comin' or not?" Jasper asks.  
He sticks his head in the door.  
"Oh, Nanu, you're awake. That's good. Emma refused to leave and hunt," he says.  
"I've always refused to hunt," she says.  
"Drink," Carlisle hands Emma a bottle.  
When she finishes, we, me, Emma, and Jasper, run to her birth parents house.  
We slow to a walk when we get within earshot.  
"…gonna get you. I'm gonna get you!" the dad laughs.  
He's chasing a little three year old around a table. He grabs her and swings her into the air. She starts laughing.  
"Did he do that with you?" I ask.  
"He'd make me run into the table."  
The mother comes out with a plate of hotdog and mac and cheese. The dad sets the little girl down in a high chair. They both give her a kiss on the cheek.  
"They sicken me. Can we go home now?" Emma asks.  
"Of course," I say.

That night, I run into the house. I set a note on a pillow on the bed and climb into a tree to wait for them to find it.  
The note reads:  
Emma is still around. She absolutely hates you and could kill you before you even knew what hit you. Happy sleeping, knowing your daughter, the new little, could be dead in your arms without you seeing who did it.  
Your worst nightmare,  
Death  
They find the note about half an hour later. They scream bloody murder.  
I run home, laughing the whole way.  
P. S. ~ they refuse to let their darling girl out of their sight.


End file.
